Le journal de Ianto Jones
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Interlude - Qui n'a jamais souhaité connaitre tous les secrets du journal de Ianto ? Jack, lui, en meurt d'envie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies.

**Note :** hum, je m'essaye aux fanfictions Torchwood. J'ai vraiment accroché à cette série. J'ai regardé les trois saisons à la suite. Il y a un grand pas entre aimer une série, et lui rendre hommage en écrivant des fanfictions qui s'en inspire. Je tests avec une fic assez courte, en quatre parties, je pense. Vous pourrez reconnaître les titres de Twilight pour les chapitres. Pour le titre de la fic, c'est un peu un accident en nommant mon fichier Word et ça m'a fait rire, ce n'était pas prévu pour être le titre et puis au final, pourquoi pas !

Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore personne pour la betalecture. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ou si des tournures sont un peu tordues.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est un peu court pour juger.

* * *

**Le journal de Ianto Jones**

_Chapitre 1 : fascination_

Etrange comme la chose la plus insignifiante peut, tout d'un coup, devenir la chose la attirante et la plus attrayante qui soit.

Voilà maintenant quatre mois que Ianto avait repris son travail au HUB. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Il avait trahis leur confiance à tous. Pourtant, Jack semblait lui avoir pardonné dès son retour. Gwen et Toshiko avaient fait de même peu de temps après. Une telle passion, bien que destructrice, avait su les émouvoir. Tant d'amour pour, au final, tant de douleur et de souffrance. Elles n'avaient pu lui en vouloir longtemps. Owen fut le plus difficile. Il était totalement opposé au retour du gallois dans leur équipe. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion houleuse, Jack avait finit par lui dire qu'il se passait de son avis. Le médecin était sortit du bureau furieux et n'avait pas desserré les dents pendant trois jours. Il semblait s'être calmé depuis quelques temps même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques piques au « Teaboy ». Jack savait qu'Owen ne lui pardonnerait jamais totalement.

La vie avait donc repris son cours. Jack avait décidé de pleinement intégrer Ianto dans l'équipe, en l'envoyant également sur le terrain avec les autres. Aux vues des performances du jeune homme, il avait visiblement bien fait. Il était efficace, méticuleux et se donnait toujours à 100%. Jack passait de plus en plus de temps à l'observer. D'un, parce qu'il était vraiment très sexy, avec ses superbes costumes et ses airs « so british ». De deux, parce qu'il l'intriguait au plus au point. Depuis son retour parmi eux, Ianto semblait tenir une sorte de journal. Pendant les quelques moments de répit donc ils disposaient, le gallois passait de longs moments à écrire, écrire, et écrire.

En ce moment même, le jeune homme semblait si pris dans ce qu'il écrivait qu'il n'entendit pas Jack s'approcher de lui. Le capitaine de put résister à une telle tentation. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, et l'appela d'une voix suave.

_-Ianto ?_

Le gallois hurla et se leva d'un coup, envoyant valser son journal.

_-Ha… Euh… Monsieur, oui ?,_ bafouilla-t-il, rouge de gène.

Jack arborait son éternel sourire charmeur. Il adorait tout particulièrement le faire rougir. Sa gène le rendait particulièrement attirant. Il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, non ? Il s'avança, prédateur, faisant reculer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve bloqué par le mur. Jack, sans cesser de sourire, posa ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de sa « victime ».

Ianto respirait de manière totalement saccadée. Le capitaine était trop près. Définitivement trop près. Il perdait tous ses moyens face à lui. Il avait l'impression de Jack allait le dévorer s'il ne bougeait pas. Mais avait-il seulement envie de se sauver ?

Jack se pencha sur le gallois qui s'arrêta de respirer. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de cette bouche si tentante. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux d'anticipations.

_« Oh mon dieu, il va m'embrasser ! »_

Aussi forte que fut son envie, Jack n'y céda pas. Trop tôt, se dit-il. Jack l'avait approché pour autre chose.

_-Dis moi Ianto… Qu'écrivais-tu de si prenant dans ton journal ? Tu parle de moi j'espère ?_

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, et détourna le regard, encore plus rouge de gène à cause de ce qu'il avait cru des intentions de son patron.

_-Monsieur, je…_

*ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE*

L'alarme indiquant une activité anormale de la faille se déclencha.

Jack soupira, très déçu et frustré d'être ainsi interrompu.

_-Sauver par le gong, hein ?_

Il s'éloigna de Ianto, non sans lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la tempe.

Le gallois mis quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa son journal toujours au sol et s'éloigna. Jack le regarda se remettre au travail. Il était plus décidé que jamais à savoir ce que pouvais bien caché le jeune homme dans son fameux cahier.

_« Ce n'est que partie remise mon beau. »_

A suivre

* * *

Bon, voilà pour cette première partie. Un peut court, c'est vrai. J'étofferai un peu dans le second chapitre. A venir, chapitre 2 : Tentation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies.

**Note :** Moi et ma chance habituelle… Le portable dont je me servais pour taper mes fics vient de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance (une minute de silence, je vous remercie). Mais Hahaha ! On ne m'aura pas comme ça ! J'avais un autre portable qui traînait ! Il est un peu gros, mais tout à fait opérationnel ! Bref… Concernant ce chapitre et bien… Il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu. Il a fait totalement ce qu'il voulait, sans rien me demander. Au final, je trouve ça pas trop mal. Pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais potable. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère. C'est toujours sans prétention. J'espère juste vous faire passer un bon moment.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite revew. Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Deaina et de Aviva94. Je ne vous ai pas répondu, mais je vais le faire ! J'avais peu d'accès à Internet ces derniers jours et là j'en profite pour poster ! Mais même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette terre, je vous répondrai ! *brandi un point vers le ciel de façon dramatique*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le journal de Ianto Jones**

_Chapitre 2 : tentation_

_« La seule façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez-y, et vous verrez votre âme infectée par le désir des choses qu'elle s'est interdite » Le Portrait de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde._

C'était, et de loin, la pire mission qu'ils avaient eu à effectuer (si on ne comptait pas cette histoire de village cannibale…). Pour une fois que la faille ne leur posait pas de problème, c'était les Weevils qui s'y mettaient. Ces fichues bestioles avaient décidé qu'une virée, tous ensemble, en ville serait des plus sympathique. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient fait ça de jour… De JOUR ! L'équipe de Torchwood 3 avait donc passée sa journée à la chasse aux monstres, distribuant du Redcon en veux-tu, en voilà à tous les pauvres malheureux qui avaient eux la malchance de croiser le chemin des ces charmantes créatures.

Une fois le SUV dans le garage, le moteur coupé, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Cette journée cauchemardesque était enfin finie. Ianto jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à l'état intérieur de la voiture. Ils étaient tous couverts d'immondice en tout genres. Ils avaient eu à repousser les Weevils assez loin dans les égouts. Toshiko avait même encore dans les cheveux les restes d'un Weevil récalcitrant que Jack avait du faire exploser.

« Il faudra que je m'occupe de nettoyer la voiture… »

« Mais demain », lui souffla son corps endoloris.

Gwen descendit d'un coup de la voiture en lançant un « prem's à la douche ». Owen sortit à son tour, l'air de rien, avec tout de même un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Les trois autres firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et descendirent du véhicule. Arrivé dans le Hub, Jack et Toshiko se retournèrent vers Ianto comme un seul homme, lui envoyant les regards les plus implorants qu'ils purent. Le gallois les jugea un moment et fini par avoir pitié de ces deux pauvres âmes en peine.

-Ok, je vais faire du café.

-Ah, Ianto ! T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais extraordinaire ?

-Pas dernièrement Monsieur.

-Hum… Il faudra que je corrige ça alors ! annonça Jack avec un sourire entendu.

Ianto secoua la tête, navré par la bêtise de son capitaine, bien qu'on pu apercevoir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres quand il se retourna vers la cuisine.

Toshiko pouffa silencieusement. Gwen, Owen et elle avaient pris les paris concernant Jack et Ianto. Owen disait que c'était déjà fait. Gwen disait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, Jack aimait juste jouer au séducteur. Elle, pensait que si ce n'était pas fait, Ianto allait finir par craquer incessamment sous peu. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Elle soupira, exténuée. La fatigue commençait à se faire réellement sentir. Puisque tout semblait calme, elle décida de rentrer chez elle avant qu'une autre alerte ne se déclenche. Tant pis pour le café magique. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack.

-Je rentre Jack. Bonne soirée.

Il était tellement absorbé par le rapport qu'il était en train de lire qu'il la salua brièvement.

-Oui, bonne soirée Tosh.

Il replongea presque immédiatement dans son dossier. Dix minutes plus tard, Ianto arriva avec une tasse fumante dans les mains.

-Votre café Monsieur.

Cette fois-ci, Jack arrêta sa lecture et releva la tête vers le gallois.

-Merci Ianto.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère. Rien à voir avec son éternel sourire de dragueur made in Jack Harkness.

Ianto en fut particulièrement troublé.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Il sortit, refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Ianto rangea rapidement la cuisine. Il n'aspirait qu'a une chose : prendre une douche. Cependant l'idée de tomber sur Gwen et Owen en pleine activité ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait toujours la possibilité de demander au capitaine d'utiliser sa douche. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée fut plus que tentante. La douche, et ce qui en découlerait sûrement, à savoir, que Jack finirait par le rejoindre. Il commencerait par l'embrasser dans la nuque jusqu'à lui donner des frissons dans tous le corps. Le capitaine insisterait ensuite pour lui laver les cheveux. Il passerai et repasserai ses doigts sur son crâne en un massage des plus sensuel. Il ferait ensuite courir ses mains sur son cou, caresserai ses épaules, il descendrait le long de son dos. Plus bas… Encore plus bas et…

Ianto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Même s'il était seul, il rougit furieusement. Très très mauvais train de pensées. Son corps commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des réactions quelques peu embarrassantes. Il soupira et secoua la tête afin de remettre ses pensées en place. Nourrir leurs pensionnaires, voilà qui l'occuperait le temps que les deux autres en aient fini avec leur « douche ». Il posa sa veste – fichue de toute manière – sur le sofa et descendit nourrir Janet. Il préférait s'occuper de Mayfanwy en dernier, il pouvait ainsi passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Une heure plus tard, il en avait finit avec la distribution des repas. Il était remonté à l'office chercher un sac de vêtements qu'il gardait toujours pour des cas comme celui-là. En redescendant, il avait croisé Owen et Gwen qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

« Dieu soit loué ». Il allait enfin pouvoir enlever tous ces immondices et restes d'aliens qu'il avait de collé sur tout le corps. Il descendit immédiatement aux douches, sans remarquer que le capitaine, assis sur le sofa, avait suspendu ses gestes.

Jack croyait Ianto partit depuis un bon moment. Après s'être douché et changé, il avait aperçu l'objet de tous ses désirs. Enfin… Le deuxième objet de tous ses désirs : le cahier de Ianto. Le premier étant bien sûr le propriétaire dudit cahier. Voir ce carnet, qui avait du glisser de la veste du gallois, là, à sa portée, l'avait obsédée pendant vingt minutes avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation.

Il allait l'ouvrir et commencer à lire quand Ianto était revenu. Jack avait cessé tout geste. Il avait même arrêté de respirer. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était partit vers les étages inférieurs, une serviette sous le bras, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le capitaine attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se remettre à bouger.

Il regarda à nouveau ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Son trésor, son précieux… Le journal de Ianto. Enfin. Il allait l'ouvrir quand, encore une fois, il suspendit son geste. Son cerveau tentait de lui faire remarquer une chose des plus intéressante. Ianto ne venait-il pas à l'instant de se diriger vers les douches une serviette sous le bras ?

Il jeta un regard hésitant au cahier qu'il tenait dans les mains, avant de se lever et de l'abandonner sur le sofa. Il avait plusieurs idées incluant Ianto, lui et une douche. Le gallois avait sûrement besoin qu'on lui frotte le dos, ou autre chose… Jack voulait bien être volontaire. Il n'avait aucun remord à céder à la plus grande tentation qui soit : Ianto Jones.

A suivre

* * *

Bon, voilà pour cette deuxième partie. Comme promis, j'ai essayé de développer un peu plus. J'espère y être arrivé. Certaines personnes avaient l'air d'attendre beaucoup de ce chapitre vu son titre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Si la fin vous frustre et si vous êtes intéressé, j'envisage d'écrire la fameuse arrivée de Jack au niveau des vestiaires. Il s'agira d'un petit interlude avant le chapitre 3. Qu'en dites-vous ?

A venir, chapitre 3 : Hésitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Titre :** Le journal de Ianto Jones

**Disclaimer :** si un jour Rusell T. Davis et la BBC ne veulent plus des personnages, je veux bien les récupérer moi, sans soucis même !

**Rating :** NC-17

**Note :** Cet interlude peut comporter des scènes un peu chaudes, donc vous êtes prévenus.

**Excuses** : oui, je tiens à présenter des excuses aux personnes qui lisent cette fic ainsi qu'à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un long moment et je n'ai pas beaucoup été sur ffnet non plus. Donc un grand merci de me suivre et de m'encourager ! Je vais vraiment essayer de finir mes fanfictions en cours ! Voilà donc un petit interlude pour vous faire patienter!

* * *

**Le journal de Ianto Jones**

_Interlude_

Jack mis à peine quelques secondes à rejoindre le niveau où étaient situées les vestiaires. Du couloir, il pouvait entendre l'eau couler, signe que le gallois se trouvait sous la douche. Il hésita un bref instant avant de se décider à entrer dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine plus que la salle de bain de la chambre de Jack Sur l'unique banc, le sac de Ianto et ses vêtements propres étaient posés. Un peu plus loin on pouvait voir entassé par terre les restes de ce qui avait du être un beau costume.

Le capitaine maudit pendant quelques secondes la personne qui avait eu l'idée d'installer des vitres opaque sur les parois de la douche. Il ne pouvait que deviner les formes si attrayantes qui se mouvaient devant lui.

Ianto qui commençait à ressentir pleinement tout le bonheur d'une douche chaude, poussa un gémissement de pure extase. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack pour s'enflammer. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il se retrouva face au gallois qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris de son intrusion. Jack en fut presque déçu.

-Serai-je attendu ?

-Je me demandais si vous alliez finir par craquer Monsieur.

-Vu notre situation, le Monsieur est un peu de trop, non ?

-En effet. Alors fermes cette porte Jack, j'ai froid, lui lança le jeune homme en se décalant, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion qu'il souhaitait le voir rester.

Jack était aux anges. Il ferma la porte ce qui l'obligea à coller son corps à celui de Ianto vu l'étroitesse de la cabine. Ianto ne protesta pas quand Jack passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ni même quand le capitaine déposa une série de baisers brulant, sur son épaule, remontant lentement le long de sa gorge. Il sentait son assurance s'effriter, laissant place à une angoisse sourde. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de choses avec un homme.

Les mains de Jack se faisaient de plus en plus caressantes et audacieuses. Ianto senti sa respiration s'accélérer, d'excitation, mais également d'appréhension. Bon sang, il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée !

« Quoi que vu ta situation… », lui souffla sournoisement sa conscience.

Il était un homme ! Son père lui aurait dit qu'un homme ne faisait pas avec un autre homme ce qu'il faisait avec Jack… Très TRES mauvaise idée de penser à son père maintenant. Jack collait de plus en plus son corps au sien. Il pouvait sentir contre ses fesses à quel point le capitaine le désirait. Il se sentit d'un coup totalement intimidé. Que devait-il faire ? Jack le poussa subtilement contre la paroi de la douche. Ianto commença à paniquer. Est-ce que Jack allait le pendre d'un coup, là, comme ça ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est lui qui l'avait invité à entrer dans la cabine. Jack lui en voudrai surement de l'avoir allumé et repoussé ensuite. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, crispé au possible.

Jack avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du gallois quand il l'avait poussé. Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de surprises. Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Même s'il en aurait envie, Jack n'avait nullement l'intention de coucher avec lui dans cette douche. Ianto lui plaisait, vraiment beaucoup. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes. Il espérait bien lui faire apprécier sa première fois, lui donnant un air de « reviens-y ». Une douche dans un vestiaire sordide ne convenait définitivement pas à ce qu'il voulait comme ambiance. Si Ianto commençait à se faire une montagne de films comme ça devait déjà être le cas, ils n'arriveraient à rien ensemble !

-Hey, tu es avec moi ? Susurra Jack.

-Oui…

Ce petit mot à peine murmuré du bout des lèvres conforta Jack dans ses idées. Ianto était en panique

-Je veux juste atteindre le gel douche… Tu sais que je te trouve sexy en toute occasion, mais les entrailles d'aliens, même si c'est sur toi, ne font définitivement pas parti de mes fantasmes.

La petite blague de Jack fit son effet : Ianto pouffa de rire et se détendit immédiatement. Il se décala afin de permettre au capitaine d'attraper le savon. Jack le fit se retourner et l'embrassa tendrement. Sensuellement, ils se savonnèrent l'un l'autre. Malgré son inexpérience, Ianto se sentait à l'aise avec Jack. Il était toujours légèrement gêné de se retrouver à caresser le corps d'un autres homme, mais il s'en fichait, car ce n'était pas un homme parmi tant d'autre, c'était Jack.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Note :** Non mais dis donc ! C'est pas bientôt fini de mater les couples sous la douche ! On s'arrête là ! Non mais !

J'espère que ce petit interlude vous aura remis en appétit concernant cette fic ! A bientôt !


End file.
